The flossing tools disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,177 employ a body means that includes two sticks that may be either separate or mounted on a common body. Each stick has a finger or tip insertible into a person's mouth. A supply of floss strand is stored within a handle and from which the strand may be fed first to a securing device, then to the tips and finally to another floss securing device. Although such tools conserve floss and are of advantage for manipulating the floss in a person's mouth, the securing devices are not conveniently operable for advancing fresh floss to the place of use at the tips or for changing the length of floss between the tips while the tools are in use, nor is there a convenient provision for collecting and storing used floss. Also, the provision for storing the fresh floss supply does not comtemplate use of floss with filaments parallel to the axis of the floss strand, nor does the floss supporting means on the tips permit ready insertion of the floss into the support means.